When presenting media information on a content page, such as a web site, information may be arranged according to various industry metrics that indicate a likelihood that the media information may will viewed. Present approaches to the media placement of the media information fail to efficiently account for attributes and interactions specific to a user viewing the media information and other users socially connected with the user. Moreover, present approaches to displaying media information in social media suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages, and inefficiencies. There is a need for the inventive concepts described herein.